


Foresight

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Series, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosenkreuz always tries to divide and conquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> There's just a small bit of spoilage for “Mission 25: Ende des Weiss-- To the Knights” due to Schwarz’s plans. All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended.
> 
> Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

I watched Woetzel step away from the body of our target as a very disgruntled Schuldig entered the room, gun drawn. “I could have killed him,” Schuldig said, though not with his usual attitude, not when Eszett had sent Woetzel to judge and unnerve us.

“I’m aware of your many talents, Guilty,” Woetzel answered then moved incredibly fast, faster than even Schuldig could react, pinning my telepath to the wall with his body, tangling one hand in his dark green hair to get a good grip, kissing him hard and hungrily, and aggressively grinding against him, shamelessly obscene.

Rage made me feel like my head was on fire, and it grew as Schuldig surrendered. I knew Schuldig hated him as much as I did, so this couldn’t be sluttishness and had to be that Woetzel had broken through his telepathic shields enough to drown him in lust, and I couldn’t afford that kind of weakness on a team of mine. A telepath of Schuldig’s strength shouldn’t be so easy to break into.

Fortunately, the vision ended before I _completely_ lost my temper. I didn’t want to look at that anymore. I left the room I used as my office to find Schuldig and make sure he understood the depths of my displeasure and the punishment that would accompany it. I couldn’t let this kind of thing go.

In the hallway another vision hit me. This time I saw Schuldig, enraged, at close range, telepathically shouting, ~ You’re ripping into me for something I haven’t even done? ~

~ Yet, ~ I answered coldly, mercilessly.

~ You asshole. Did it occur to you that I might put up with that kind of shit from him only because a ‘no’ would result in major painful consequences for me and/or Schwarz? But don’t get angry at _Woetzel_ for assaulting me, no. How much luck do you think you’ll have finding another telepath willing to take the risks and go along with your long-term plans? Because you’ll find me much less accommodating after _this_ shit. ~

When the vision ended I saw a much calmer Schuldig standing in front of me watching me with something that almost seemed like concern. “Are you back yet?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I hoped my face remained impassive as I tried to recover from the whiplash of emotions I’d felt, cool down, and figure out the best way to handle what I’d foreseen. After I’d invested so much time and effort into Schuldig, I couldn’t afford to alienate him and start over with a new telepath. I couldn’t take the chance that he’d tell someone the details of some of the long-range goals I’d shared with him either. Besides, I’d caught glimpses of him--an older, no longer green-haired him--as a part of the future I wanted to create.

In my rage and feelings of betrayal, I’d come so close to losing everything....

~ So? ~ Schuldig asked telepathically. Eszett sometimes had our residences bugged.

~ I saw something disturbing. Has Woetzel forced himself on you before? ~

Schuldig almost seemed to deflate a bit.  ~ Do you see that in my future? ~

~ Yes. Answer the question. I don’t put up with people abusing my teammates. ~

I must have worded it well, because he answered, ~ Him and sometimes others, ~ with unusual honesty.

~ Does this happen often? ~

~ Not like it used to. I taught other students that fucking with me wasn’t worth the cost, but the higher-ups still mess with me at times because I have such a pretty face. ~ Beneath the usual sneer and egotism lurked a dark, hard edge of bitterness.  ~ Fucking with telepaths is a popular sport at Rosenkreuz. Some telepaths even do it to other ones, because why should some young punk miss out on the assault and torture _they_ went through. I’ve been on both sides of it. ~

I tried not to imagine him so sexually entangled with other people, let alone _many_ people, unwilling or not, and strengthened my shields even as I said, ~ I’ve heard of this kind of thing happening, but not to the extent you’re talking about. ~

~ You were on the precog and leadership tracks. Trust me, it makes a difference. Plus, you didn’t hang out with the wrong people. I imagine you need more of a goal to your sadism than just getting your rocks off. ~

~ Why didn’t you give me some idea of this when they attached Woetzel to us? ~

~ Because you might have reacted to the news like a jackass, and I deserve better than that. ~ Schuldig’s blue eyes widened.  ~ You _were_ going to react like a jackass! ~

~ I know better now. You shouldn’t have to put up with this kind of thing from Eszett. I’ll prevent the future I foresaw and find a way to stop it from ever happening again. ~

~ Easy to say. ~

~ I mean it, and you know the strength of my stubbornness. ~  I’d also find a way to make Woetzel pay dearly for touching someone who’s mine.

Schuldig smirked.  ~ Too true. ~

I’d also have to figure out how to deal with other emotions I’d felt when watching Woetzel grind Schuldig into the wall--lust, possessiveness--and whether to act on any of it, especially given the information I’d just gotten about his past. I had too much at stake.

 

### End


End file.
